The computer in the state of art usually requires the user to enter a password for user authentication, but the password can easily be cracked or faked, which often results in the leakage of personal privacy and important documents of the user in the computer.
Moreover, permissions are assigned by verifying user ID. As one user has one ID only, only one kind of permissions can be assigned, so the flexibility of permission assignment can be limitative.